The 14th Division
by Twiggy-Kill-Me
Summary: New Kind Of Naruto Bleach Crossover. Pairings: Naruto x Yoruichi x Naruto x Soi Fong x Naruto x Rangiku !Powerful Naruto


I don't own Naruto, Bleach or any of its characters.

Pairings: Naruto x Yoruichi x Naruto x Soi Fong x Naruto x Rangiku

Info: This story is set in the future of the Naruto series

English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.

My first crossover ever. Hopefully this Naruto-Bleach fic will be different from the select few out there.

_(Break)_

**PLEASE READ THE AN ON MY PROFILE TO UNDERSTAND THIS FIC.**

_(Break)_

Naruto is 18 years old at the moment.

Special Thanks to Demon God Of Chaos & Aikuchi Shikaku for his brainstorming with me for this fic.

_(Story Start)_

Three months after the 4th Great Shinobi/Akatsuki war

The Godaime Hokage was not happy, after all how could she be happy, when the blond brat who made her take up this position in the first place is currently being an ass. He was the one who sprouted all the hoo-hah about wanting to be the Hokage and make the people acknowledge him as a person, but now when she offered the position to him with the entire population of Konoha backing him, he refuses, and thus by default making her live hell.

"Damm stupid brat, I'm soooo going to kill him when he gets here. If he thinks he's going to escape today he's going to be sorely mistaken...Hehehehehehe"

Shizune was currently inching away towards the door knowing that her mentor was at the point of snapping. She could only pray to whatever gods out there, that Naruto and Konoha would survive the event.

And speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Yo old hag. How are the wrinkles looking." the blond elite jounin known as Uzumaki Naruto asked the Godaime Hokage. as he walked into the Hokage's office chamber. As if knowing the reaction he was going to get, which he probably did, he merely tilted his head to the left as the Hokage's chair went flying past his head, all the while smiling that ridiculous little smile of his.

"You damm brat!! How many times have I told you not to call me that, and I DO NOT HAVE WRINKLES!!! You hear me! NOT ONE!!" yelled Tsunade

"Yeah yeah.. Just tell me why I'm here and if it's about taking up your spot as the Hokage you can forget it. I told you before and I'm telling you again. I don't want it anymore. Give it to someone else."

Immediately after his response, Shizune knew by the tick at the top of Tsunade's eyes that the Godaime was pissed.

"I don't understand why you are doing this Naruto, being Hokage was... no is your dream, and now that you are at the verge of achieving it, you decline the offer and you tell me to pass it on to someone else... what's going on Naruto?"

"I don't know how to answer you baa-chan, but after going through everything in the past few years, being Hokage just does not seem to hold the same appeal anymore. Now don't get me wrong I still love this village and its people and I would die for them if the need arose but these past couple of months I have been dreams that I can't explain, and I get the feeling that these are not just normal dreams and that they are somehow a premonition of things to happen and that i am somehow involved in it. And for some reason the fuzz ball is very happy and that alone proves that I'm not going crazy.

"What do you mean Naruto...is he planning on breaking free...you better tell me all the details and not leave out anything." demanded Tsunade

Naruto just gave a weary sigh before continuing.

"Well I started having the dreams about a week after the war. At first I thought that it was just stress from dealing with everything, but I figured that it was not the case as the dreams were constant and played like a movie. They were never repeated and always flowed in a time line. These dreams. They show me place where these people dressed in some kind of black robes, but the weird thing is everyone was wearing it like some kind of uniform, though I've seen some with white overcoats over their robes and and they were all carrying katana's. They also have some weird powers but they look different from our jutsus. They look destructive but nothing our jounins cant handle. And my dreams keep showing me all this."

"Tsunade and Shizune just looked at Naruto quietly before Shizune spoke up.

"Naruto-kun, what about the Kyuubi? You said he was feeling very happy all of a sudden, can you explain that."

"Well... the seal is holding fine and he is not getting out anytime soon. When I said he was feeling happy, I think its because he knows something about whats going on that I don't. And no matter how much I ask, all he replies is just wait you will know soon. Now I know that the fuzz ball is keeping secrets as he is not his usual asshole self. I know the dreams are not natural and that someone is sending them to me, but being able to get past by my mental defense shows that whoever is causing it is very powerful, and that makes me very worried."

"I don't know whats going on Naruto, but I don't like it one bit. You are regarded to be the strongest shinobi in history even more so than your father... Tell you what, take the week off and just get some rest and if anything strange happens. And when it does make sure you come and see me immediately, understood?"

With that Naruto just gave a nod and left with a swirl of leaves

Up above watching Naruto from a higher plain was a being of immense power. The being had been watching Naruto's life from the moment he was born waiting until the time was right to appear before him to show him his ultimate purpose in life, and now the time has finally arrived.

That Being is the true God Of Death, The First Shinigami.

break 

I know It's short, but it's just the intro. Expect more to come soon.


End file.
